Technological systems for electronic identification of objects are widespread and include optical scanners of bar codes or quick-response codes at retail stores and other locations and radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags that emit radio-frequency signals containing identifying information for objects such as livestock, consumer products, and shipping containers.
In some situations, accurate identification of an object can be critical. For example, infusion pumps are medical devices that may be used to administer intravenous (IV) fluids. An infusion pump can facilitate the delivery of IV fluids while controlling the volumes and rates for the delivery of such IV fluids. A typical infusion pump manipulates an IV tube or IV cartridge such that the IV fluid moves from a container to a patient. The IV tube or IV cartridge is typically connected to or integrated with an IV set (e.g., tubing, valves, filter, check valves, injection ports, and fittings for delivering fluid to a patient), and therefore the cartridge and IV set may be disposable to reduce the risk of infection and contamination. Thus, identification of a particular disposable cartridge and IV set coupled to the pump may be important so that the IV fluids are properly delivered to the patient and medical errors are avoided.
Particularly for disposable objects, it would be desirable to be able to provide identification systems and methods that reduce the cost and complexity of object identification relative to conventional bar code and RFID systems without reducing the accuracy and reliability of the identification.